A Hundred Pieces of Magic
by leopion
Summary: A series of one-hundred-word drabbles written for the DMHG Challenge, including 'Mad' - Month Five Mod's Choice and 'Honeymoon Fiasco' - Month Seven Third Place
1. Mad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim the Harry Potter series, which belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**AN: **As I've said in the summary, I wrote these drabbles for the DMHG Challenge on Live Journal, hence the format as below. If you haven't heard about this challenge, here's the principal of it: on the first day of each month there's a specific prompt announced; participants will sign up (except for the ones who have signed up permanently), write a 100-word drabble based on the prompt, and submit it; then there's the voting and the results. I only began from month five, so this is my first drabble for the challenge. Please note that although the overall rating of the series is K, some of the drabbles can have higher ratings.

**Author: **leopion

**Title:** Mad

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

**Month Five Prompt: **Chocolate Frogs

'Merlin, not again!' whined Draco before tossing yet another picture of... Agrippa over his shoulder.

He sat there for a while, surrounded by heaps and heaps of opened chocolate frogs. Not even having a bloody house elf to clean up the mess, he groggily stood up and flicked his wand. The chaos was immediately replaced by several neat piles of brand new boxes, each bore the same golden letters:

'Special treat upon new wizard card release! A chance to win a private meeting with Professor Hermione Jean Malfoy!'

Draco groaned. If only she hadn't decided to stay mad at him.


	2. Dangerously Beautiful

**AN: **The second drabble of the series, not an award-success but by far my most favourite. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Author: **leopion

**Title:** Dangerously Beautiful

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **AU. Character death

**Month Six Prompt: **Dangerous

'It's a pity I nev-'

He never finished his sentence, but she knew. He'd always wanted to see her in red because, as he said, it would make her 'dangerously beautiful'. Now, it was too late.

She held him closer, feeling his blood soaking into her medi-witch uniform. A smile suddenly lit up her tear-stained face. Taking out a knife, she slid it across her wrist. Her blood spilled freely, mingling with his, slowly turning her dress crimson.

With the little strength left, she pressed a kiss on his cold lips and whispered.

'Tonight I'll be dangerously beautiful... for you...'


	3. Honeymoon Fiasco

**AN: **The last one for now, but I promise there'll be more next month (I can only post the drabbles here after the winners are announced). Thanks a lot for reading, and of course, comments are most appreciated.

**Author: **leopion

**Title:** Honeymoon Fiasco

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Beware of the fluffiness.

**Month Seven Prompt:** Heat

'It's free..ee...eezing.'

'The heat between us blazes anywhere, love,' he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed despite their frosty surroundings. They soon entered-

'A toy factory functioned by house-elves?' she raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'Your childhood dream of visiting Santa's workshop, remember? I wanna be your Santa, and Santa's helpers are elves.'

'I _suppose_ you pay them regular wages?'

'That'd ruin the entire _helping_ concept, don't you think? Actually, I-'

_Slap._

And he was going to say, 'give rewards and free vacations instead.' Well, the heat between them _did_ blaze, just not quite the way he'd expected.


	4. Next Time

**AN: **Please forgive me for not keeping the promise of updating in the following month. I was a little caught up in real life and... other stuffs. So, instead I'll update in bulk this time. Thanks a lot for reading.

**Author: **leopion  
**Title:** Next Time  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **None.

**Month Eight Prompt: **Surrender

'This...is... KILLING.. me! I... give... up!' hissed Hermione between moans and groans.

'No, Hermione, you can't surrender like this...'

And on he rambled to soothe his wife and to forget her painful grip on his arms.

***

'You know what,' said Hermione while looking up from their beautiful daughter, 'your speech earlier was so eloquent that I think you should carry and give birth to our next child.'

'I'd love to share your burden, sweetheart, but it is simply impossible,' said Draco, successfully concealing his inner panic.

She smiled. 'Oh, don't worry. I saw a spell the other day...'

Draco fainted.


	5. For Once

**Author: **leopion  
**Title:** For Once  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **None.

**Month Nine Prompt: **Gamble

'Five Galleons, the Mudblood! What say you, Malfoy?'

'I don't gamble.'

Draco left as his allies began placing bets on Potter's reappearance. Although nobody really knew if he was still alive, the Dark Lord decided to kill Potter's friends one by one in public, to lure him out. This time it was her turn, and Draco was chosen to do the deed.

* * *

'Come to kill me?' she asked as Draco entered the cell, her eyes peering at him, not losing their usual prideful sparks.

He didn't answer but suddenly seized her hand and Disapparated. For once, he gambled... with fate.


	6. His Way

**Author: **leopion  
**Title:** His Way  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **AU

**Month Ten Prompt: **Luck

'I'll make you the luckiest person in the world.'

She snorted sceptically at his cheesy line. 'How?'

'I have my way,' was his smooth reply.

* * *

'A four-leaf clover?' she asked with a faint smile. 'I thought you didn't believe in such things.'

Then more quietly, she added, 'But I suppose you've kept your promise...' She paused, as though waiting for his response, but it didn't come.

'Thank you,' she choked out at last, the greenish image of the plant blurring before her tear-filled eyes. She bent down, gingerly picking up the gift – a single clover growing on his freshly-dug grave.


	7. Live for the Moment

**AN: **I decide to post this more promptly this time :) For those of you who are reading Partners, I'm really sorry to say that I don't exactly know when I can update it. It's my fault and I'm not going to make lame excuses. But please know that I'm terribly sorry and I'll definitely continue writing it.

Sorry for the rambling. And here we go.

**Author: **leopion  
**Title:** Live for the Moment  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **None

**Month Eleven Prompt: **the Truth

Hermione shakily tore open the envelope in her hands. As soon as her eyes made contact with the parchment, her heart stopped. Hermione gasped and stared and then glared at the letter. Still, the offensive A remained where it had been, oblivious to the disaster it caused.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, at the very same time, a certain blond was hiding away two packages of N.E.W.T. results, one of which contained nothing but solid O's. Draco smirked. He was so going to get his kiss this time, along with several slaps afterwards. But well, he decided to live for the moment.


End file.
